Another Chance (Klaroline Story)
by Madam Claire
Summary: Klaroline love story Caroline gives Klaus another chance/Klaus asks Caroline to give him another chance & all the Mystic Falls group try to give him a chance too eventually...sorry I'm not good at describing things I swear the story is better then this summary lol Enjoy!
1. Preface

_**Preface**_

What if Klaus decided to change his mind and decided not to chase after Tyler because of his guilt and love for Caroline? What if she forgave Klaus for biting her, for saying he'd kill Tyler, for hurting her friends, and killing Mayor Carol Lockwood? What if Klaus only killed Tyler's mom out of revenge for Tyler getting rid of his hybrids? What if Tyler left Mystic Falls because he got scared of Klaus & what he might do to Tyler? What if with a great deal of work on Klaus's part Caroline and Klaus became friends and maybe more? What if Tyler and Caroline break up because he thinks that she's fallen in love with Klaus? What if Rebekah and Caroline become friends? What if Elena wasn't sired to Damon? What if there was no such thing as the vampire cure or brother of the five? What if Jeremy's still the same way he has always been only stronger, smarter, and not so depressed all because of Bonnie's help?


	2. Chapter 1: Damon Trouble

_**Chapter One: Damon Trouble**_

 **Caroline's POV**

Three days had passed since Tyler left to run away from Klaus & I actually woke up in a good mood. I got up out of bed this time feeling like it was time to stop moping around because I figured it wasn't going to help anyone. I was still so furious beyond belief at Klaus for saying he'd kill Tyler if he found him. At the same time, there was something inside me, WAY deep down inside that actually made me feel a little bit guilty for asking Klaus to show mercy for Tyler's sake. I didn't realize at the time how much it hurt him after all he did just save my life. I stopped dead in my tracks to look at myself in the bathroom mirror. I thought, what the hell am I thinking? I actually feel sorry for giving Klaus the cold shoulder...Klaus of all people. What was happening to me? After all he did hurt all my friends & tried to kill some of them. He even stabbed & bit me so why should I have any sympathy for him. Stupid vampire heighten emotions. I tried shaking the thoughts out of my head. I brushed my teeth, picked out my outfit for the day, which was a white knee length dress & white high heels. I went downstairs & grabbed something to eat. Right as I went to the door to go leave I was startled. There he was standing outside waiting for me, Stefan my best friend. Stefan for some reason always managed to show up at the right time to cheer me up. I tried so hard to hide the fact that he scared me & that I was worried about Tyler. "Caroline I need your...hey what's wrong?" Ugh I knew I wasn't going to able to hide it. "Nothing... its nothing. What did you need my help with?" I said. 'Caroline I know you better then that." Leave it up to Stefan to ALWAYS see past my mask. "It's nothing I'm just worried about Tyler & trying to understand why I SOMEWHAT feel bad for being so cold to Klaus," I told him. "Anyway what did you need my help with?" I continued. "I'm sorry I wish there was something I could do to help." He apologized. "It's okay I'll be fine," I smiled at him. He looked at me & said, "Alright but you know can always come to me if you need me." "Thanks Stefan," I told him. "Hey so come on tell me...what did you need my help with?" I asked. "Its Damon," He said with worried look on his face. "Again?" I asked & complained. Damon is always finding himself in trouble. "You know my brother...compelling people, drinking human blood & getting drunk on top of all that." Stefan still had a worried look on his face. "So the usual Damon drama doing all this all because he doesn't think he deserves friends or something like that." I rolled my eyes but I still felt bad for him." I told him.

Stefan & I looked for Damon everywhere after school. We finally decided to take a break after a few hours of trying to find him. "Lets just go take a break at Mystic Grill & try to figure out where we think he may be." Stefan said. "Yeah that's probably a good idea." I told him. Just then Stefan's phone rings, "It's Elena...she's probably wondering where we are. I told her we'd both be at her house later to hang out with her." He said. I just stood there & smiled at him. He picked up the phone. "Hey where are you guys? I thought we were all gonna be here at my place & watch some movies & eat some popcorn." She said. Before Stefan could even say the words my brother is at it again, she asked, "Stefan what's wrong? What's going on? Is it something with Damon again?" She asked. "Yeah he's probably drinking human blood & alcohol." Stefan told her. "So the usual Damon drama. Just when you think he isn't going to make anything worse for us he proves you wrong" Elena said sounding a little sad. "Yeah I guess you also know my brother really well." He said. "Okay well don't stay out to late. I still want you guys to come over here." She told him. "We will soon I promise. Everything will be fine we'll take care it. Don't worry." Stefan promised her. That's the good thing about Stefan he always keeps the promises he makes. He's the reason I am who I am today. Stefan stayed by my side through everything especially when I was first turned into a vampire. No thanks to Katherine, I thought to myself.

We got to The Mystic Falls Grill to find it really quiet which was weird for this time of night (it was 6:00). Stefan & I looked at each other worriedly then decided to just go in to see what's going. We went in & find Damon at the bar drunk with blood on his face. "Stefan he looks like he's been crying & he also looks angry." I told Stefan. I went in to look around & when I went to where all the tables where I saw a group of innocent people slumped over on there seats. "Oh my god Damon what have you done?" I said. Stefan walked over to Damon really angry. "Do you realize what you've done here these are innocent people? What the hell is wrong with you Damon? Please let me help you. Let me be there for you." Stefan said. Damon rolled his eyes. "Ha." Damon laughed sarcastically. "You can't save me Stefan because there's nothing to save. Don't you get it I don't need your help." He said to Stefan. "I did this because this is who I am. I'm a monster." Damon said. "Come on Damon stop being an ass & let us help you." I told him. "Oh man you brought Blondie with you." Damon complained. "I came here because Stefan asked me for my help dumb ass." I said rolling my eyes. Damon's gave me a cocky smile that made me wanna punch him. "Thanks but I don't need anyone's help I'm fine. I'll be fine. Just leave me alone." He said sounding annoyed at us. Before we knew it he vamp ran out of Grill & disappeared. I sighed extremely annoyed with him. "Just let him go there's nothing we can do. I'll try to talk to your mom about him later see what she can do & see if she can help us." Stefan told me trying to make me feel better. "Alright let's just go to Elena's & hang out we'll figure it out tomorrow. I mean how much more damage can he do in one night." I said. We both left in Stefan's car & headed over to Elena's house.


	3. Chapter 2: What's HE doing here?

_**Chapter Two: What's HE doing here?**_  
 **Caroline's POV**

Stefan and I arrived at Elena's house an hour & half later after we finally got something to eat. We walked in & Elena was wearing on the couch for us watching TV.

"What took you guys so long?" Elena asked us.

"Sorry it took longer then we thought it would. You know my brother by now he's stubborn as hell. He didn't listen to us & stormed off." Stefan told Elena.

"You got that right. Stubborn dumb ass." I complained under my breath.

I hated Damon because he uses people & he used me. We all just hung out for the rest of the night & talked about random things. It sounds kinda boring but compared to the craziness of our lives lately it ended up feeling like a relief talking about normal things. It was 2:30 am when we all finally decided to go to bed. Well more like passed out on the floor & couch. I was not prepared for what was about to happen the next morning.

I woke up to Stefan & Elena arguing about something that I couldn't really figure out what. "Are you insane Stefan after everything he puts us though." She said angrily.

Ugh Damon that's who they're talking about..."I know but Elena I know it sounds crazy I thought it was too at first but think about it. He does have the 'ability' to help." Stefan said.

Maybe I'm wrong maybe it isn't Damon they're talking about. I walked into the kitchen where they were. Stefan was at the table eating & Elena was at the stove making eggs & bacon.

"Hey Care want some breakfast?" Elena asked. She was still standing at the stove finishing up cooking the last few pieces of bacon.

"Yeah sure I'd love some eggs & bacon." I said with a big smile on my face. I sat at the breakfast table next to Stefan who was finishing his egg sandwich.

Something didn't feel right though. I hated when kept things from me.

"Stefan what's going on?" I tried to say as low as I possibly could but still knew Elena heard me. Next thing I knew Elena's at the breakfast table with my breakfast.

"Stefan don't! She's gonna freak out if you tell her. I'm still freaking out after you told me." Elena said with a warning expression on her face. Oh no, no, no this is not happening right now I thought to myself.

"As crazy as it sounds he's our only option. He might help us." Stefan said.

"Are you both completely INSANE! He tried to kill you & many other people we love & now you wanna go to HIM for help. Come on Stefan your nuts." I yelled at him.

"Hello Caroline. Lovely to see you too." Klaus said amused standing in the door way.

"What's HE doing here?" I complained.

"I called him. Like I said he's the only one who could help us." Stefan told me. Just then Klaus gave me a big smile.

"Ugh. I'm not talking to you. Tyler isn't here because he's afraid of you." I tried saying in a threatening voice. I thought to myself he does make it really hard to hate him when he's smiling like that.

"Well I couldn't have him killing my hybrids now could I? Then what use would they be to me?" He said with a half smirk on his face. God I hated when he looked at me like that I thought to myself.

"Oh I get it now. Your dad & family didn't love you so you decided to make your own 'family.'" I said annoyed at him.

"Well, let me clue you in on something you don't treat family like a couple of slaves. Another thing you don't threaten their lives either. Didn't you learn that from your father." I yelled at him.

"Allow me to clue YOU in on something my father had me running scared my entire life." Klaus looked at me extremely pissed off.

"Oh so that's what this really about...control. That's the way he made you feel...out of control like he had all the power over you & you hated it. So, let me ask you this...why do that to your hybrids? Why control? Your friends & family." I challenged him.

We stared at each other for a while before Stefan & Elena stepped in breaking our staring contest. "All right you two enough." Stefan said.

"Really you two." Klaus looked away from me & looked at Stefan.

"Stefan why did you ask me to come here? After you helped me get rid of my so-called father I'd help you with anything. So what's this thing you need help with?" He asked Stefan.

"Wow that's a shock you actually care about helping us." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes Caroline believe it or not I actually do have a heart & will help someone that I care about if they've helped me too." Klaus said to me.

It was hard not to argue with him there after all he didn't Tyler after I begged him not to. I did feel bad for doing that to him because he does have feelings for me & I basically throw it in his face that I love Tyler not him.

"Will you two knock it off please. Look Klaus...Stefan really needs you to help us find Damon." Elena said.

"He's been starting to cause many problems around town. We thought that maybe you would be willing to 'help' him out." Elena begged.

"Why when ripper Damon is so much more fun." Klaus said sarcastically with a side smile.

"Klaus please if you do this for me it shows that we really are friends like we were before." Stefan begged.

Klaus vamp sped over to Stefan & said "If this some kind of trick so I will do what you want just so you can turn around & stab me in the back literally for hurting the ones you love I swear I will rip your heart out of your chest then kill everyone you've ever loved."

Stefan stepped back a little bit & gave Klaus a serious look. "You have my word my friend I won't betray you." Stefan promised Klaus.

"So what's this idea of yours Stefan?" Klaus asked curious.

"Well..." Stefan started to say.

"Here we go. He's not gonna help us help Damon. He's gonna hear your idea & laugh at us." I said rolling my eyes again.

"Out with it Stefan I don't have patients for this." Klaus complained.

"We thought you might compel him to turn his humanity back on." I finally stepped in & told him. Klaus laughed at me.

"Is this something you agree you want too?" Klaus asked smiling at me.

"For Stefan's sake yes & so we don't have to worry about him killing tons of innocent people." I said worried.

"Fine for your sake Stefan I'll help try to compel him to turn it back on." Klaus told Stefan.

"I have to go take care of something at home but I'll come back to help out." Klaus said a bit annoyed with me.

Klaus left but not before he turned to me just to give me a big smile. "Okay is it just me or was that way to easy?" Elena asked Stefan & I.

"Yeah I agree he's up to something he wants something in return." I said to them.

We all sat on Elena's couch in complete shock that Klaus just agreed to help us. "I guess he's that desperate to have his friends back & make new ones." Stefan said.

We all looked at each other. "Hey guys I'm gonna go." I told them.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked. Then Elena & Stefan looked at each other confused then looked at me.

"Where do you think I'm going?" I told them. I left right after that. If Klaus is up to something like I suspect he is well I'm gonna find out exactly what that is he's up to.


	4. Chapter 3: Confronting Klaus

_**Chapter Three: Confronting Klaus**_ **  
**

 **Stefan's POV**

After Caroline left suddenly Elena & I just stood there staring at each other for a while. We were shocked after everything that just happened.

"Why would he just agree to help us with Damon so fast?" Elena asked me.

"Come on Elena isn't it obvious...its because Caroline agreed that the whole thing was a good idea & you know Klaus has a thing for her. I mean why wouldn't he agree to help us after that." I told Elena. We both laughed.

"I'm surprised drool wasn't coming out of his mouth after that." Elena said giggling.

I laughed at Elena's comment. "Yeah maybe that's why he left so quick & made the excuse 'I have something at home I need to take care of'". I said.

"What do we do now?" Elena asked me.

"I guess either wait until Klaus calls or shows up here or wait for Caroline to call." I said.

"Where do you think she's going?" Elena asked me.

"My guess is to comfort Klaus & see if he's really on our side so he could get his friends back." Yeah like that's gonna happen but then again everyone deserves a second chance. I can't believe I just thought that after everything he's done to me. I snapped out of my thoughts. "I just hope she doesn't end up doing something stupid." I said.

"Yeah me too." Elena added.

 **Caroline's POV**

After I left Elena's house I was so frustrated but then again I sort of believed Klaus. I thought to myself, What am I thinking about? This is Klaus we are talking about? Again I'm doing this to myself again! Okay maybe I'm overreacting a little bit. Caroline stop it you just need some sleep.

The next morning I woke up & I knew I had to confront Klaus. I just had to see what he's up to. I'm glad I took last night to calm myself down because I was really pissed off.

I got out of bed & started getting dressed & putting on a little bit of make up. A little make up won't hurt anything would it?...No I thought to myself. I put on a long, light purple dress with black sandle high heels. I started getting my things together like my keys & jacket to go over the Mikaelson house. More like big, beautiful, drop dead gorgeous mansion.

I got there a few minutes later. I told myself okay Caroline you can do this just walk right up & knock on the door. I knocked on the door Elijah answered, "Good morning Caroline I'm surprised to see you here. Is there something I can help you with?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah you can let me in so I can talk to your brother." I demanded but didn't mean to sound mean to Elijah. The angry was towards Klaus.

"Come in you can talk to me about it. I can see if I can help you with your problem." Elijah said.

"Its nothing you can help me with Elijah. I just need to talk to your brother. Where is he?" I asked him.

"He's asleep upstairs. I don't think its such a good idea to go up there though he's not very pleasant in the morning." He told me. I pushed him out of the way & made my way upstairs to Klaus's room.

"I'm sorry Elijah I just have to talk to him its really important at least to me it is." I finally got to his room & opened the door.

"Rise & sunshine sleepy head". I said very cheerful with a bit of sarcasm. Opening the blinds really fast letting the bright sun shine through the windows. Which woke Klaus up very annoyed. I laughed a little inside.

"What the hell is wrong with..." He started to yell at me. "No what the hell is wrong with you? You weren't going to help Damon were you? You were never on our side were you?" I yelled back at him.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WAS OR WASN'T GOING TO DO! YOU DON'T TRUST ME YOU NEVER DID." He yelled at me again.

"Why should I believe you after everything you've ever done to me? Hmm...why should I trust you?" I told him. Just then Elijah vamp speed in between us before Klaus had a chance to do anything to hurt me.

"Will you two please calm down & let's just all talk about this." Elijah pleaded. Elijah put his hands on both of our shoulders.

"Why should I calm down when she's accusing me of not sticking to my promise?" Klaus asked Elijah.

"She's trying to help her friends. You would have done the same thing if you had friends. At least the brother I grow up with would have." Elijah said to Klaus.

"I should have just let you die after I bit you in Elena's living room." Klaus told me right in the eyes. We both looked at each other pained. Then I ran away with tears in my eyes.

 **Elijah's POV**

"How could you say that to her? Why would you be so cruel? You are not the brother I grew up with anymore." I asked very angry at Klaus. Klaus looked at me with a sad face.

"I didn't mean to say that. I was so angry with her it just all my angry just came out." He said. He sat down on the couch.

"You aren't you anymore. You aren't the brother I once had. He was so full of love & happiness." I told him.

"I've just tried to change you just saw that. Caroline was the one who came in yelling at me." He told me taking a deep breath.

"If you tell anyone this so help me Elijah I will put you back in that box..." I nodded at him to go on.

"Believe it or not Elijah I want Caroline to trust me...she brings out the best in me when I'm around her...but how do I change when everywhere I turn I feel like someone is always plotting something against me." He said.

"Then let me help you let me be there for you. Whenever you need me I'll be there for you to count on. Let me be your brother. When I made that promise to you & our siblings I meant it. I will always & forever be on your side to help you to be there for you..." "Ha yeah." I heard him say under his breath but I continued.

"Niklaus I know that your better then this, I know there is still good in you somewhere deep inside that shield you've been holding up for so long. Go help them. Go be the bigger person. Show them how wrong they are. Show them your not against them anymore." This said he vamp ran out the door. I'm not sure where he went but I hoped it was to go do the right thing.


	5. Chapter 4: Talking to my brother

_**Chapter Four: Talking my brother**_

 **Klaus POV**

After talking to Elijah, more like get a lecture on how to be a good friend to people, I had to go take a drive. I don't know where but I had to go somewhere because I had to go do some thinking. Why do I keep doing things & saying things I don't mean to the people I love, I thought to myself.

I got extremely anger with myself & smacked the steering wheel & cut my hand on it. Its a good thing that I'm immortal.

I went back to my thoughts, I care about Caroline a lot so why do I keep going back & forth between hurting her & trying to be her friend? Oh that's right love is a vampires greatest weakness & I'm stubborn like always when did I get like this?

I decided to go to New Orleans I had to get away for a little while & do more thinking. I drove deep in the woods where my family & I once lived. I had to see him...I had to see my brother...visit where we moved his grave. I need to talk to him because he was the only one when he was alive that truly understood me. Henrik was always the one person I could talk to.

I arrived at his grave few minutes after that. I had to walk a little way because my car couldn't make the rest of the way with all the rocks & soft dirt everywhere. I found his grave & sat down on the ground in front of it & let out a deep breath.

"Its been so long since I've been here I'm so sorry. Henrik I am so sorry I didn't protect you. I shouldn't have let you be so close to the wolves..." I started crying which I never do & continued "It's all my fault everything is my fault the reason you were attacked & the reason you're dead. You were always there for me when you were alive. So I wanted to come here because I miss you so much. I miss seeing you & having you here with us very much. I need you little brother. I need your help I hurt everyone I care about & everyone I love. I start to make friends then ruin everything. Please if you can please help me. Please send me some sort of sign your here. I love you little brother." I told him.

After I visited Henrik for what seemed like forever I headed back to my car. As I was walking back to my car I kept saying in my head "Please send me a sign, help me." A few minutes later I got to my car & took a deep breathe. I was about to put my key in the drivers door when all of a sudden I saw something that caught my eye that I didn't notice before. I bent down to pick it up moving some dirt & grass out of the way. I was shocked when I noticed what it was its the black & light blue string bracelet I made Henrik when he was 8 years old.

"Thank you, thank you so much." I whispered to him then got into my car & went back to Mystic Falls.


	6. Chapter 5: Blast from the past

_**Chapter Five: Blast from the past**_  
 **Caroline's POV (the same day Klaus visited his brother)**  
I went home for a little while because no offense to Elijah but I couldn't stay at the Mikaelson Mansion anymore it was upsetting. He helped calm me down after Klaus left & apologized on Klaus' behalf.  
"Caroline I want to apologize on Klaus' behalf. He shouldn't have talked to you that way. My brother lets his angry get the best of him & he's not the best at handling his feeling. In my opinion I think he's just never great at trusting people & I'm sorry he does that." he told me with an apologetic look on his face. "Thank you Elijah." I thanked him. "I should apologize too but its just...it seems like Klaus doesn't see that what he does really hurts people. I want to be his friend...I do but I don't know how to trust him at least not right now. Just like you I see something good in him WAY deep inside. I think that's why I yelled at him because I don't know what to do. I don't think I can help him after what he just said to me. He really hurt me. Anyway, thank you Elijah for being so nice to me I'm gonna go home...clear my head." He nodded. "Give him a chance to apologize please Caroline. I know its hard to forgive him after what he just did but like me you see good in him so please do me this favor & just hear him out." He begged. I just gave him an 'Ok I'll do it' look then left.

I left the Mikaelson Mansion & got to Elena's house about 10 minutes later. "Stefan...Elena are you guys here?" I walked into her house & called for them. "Hey Caroline." Stefan said behind me. "Stefan you scared me." I teased him. He laughed at me. "Sorry about that Care. So how did it go at Klaus' house?" He asked. I rolled my eyes at him. "That good huh." He said. "No not so good. I yelled him & then we fought again." I sighed. "Stefan this sucks I thought he wanted to change." I told him. "Well maybe he does wanna change." He told me & I just looked at him. "I know its weird for me also to be saying that but I'd say lets just give him a chance." Stefan said.  
Just then Elena came in the room from the kitchen. "Hey Care." Elena said. "Hey there's someone her to see you. She's in the kitchen." Elena said with a smile on her face. "She? Who?" I asked curious & worried at the same time. I slowly walked into the kitchen & saw skinny, tall girl with brown..."Claire?" I asked with a huge smile on my face. "Caroline! I'm so happy to see you. How have you been?" She asked hugging me. "Well isn't this a good blast from the past." I laughed. "I've been good. I've been really good. We haven't seen each other in a while...since we were about 10. How have you been?" I told & asked her. "Good. I just graduated high school. I wanna go to college & study something in writing. I'm not really sure what I want to do." Claire said. After that we went on & on about our pass & memories. Stefan came in an hour after Claire & I started talking. "Stefan whats up?" I asked him. "Klaus just called he said he's ready to help us find Damon." He said. "Damon is Stefan's brother." I told Claire. "He said he wants to start in the woods." He told me. "Ok...I can't believe I'm agreeing to this." I said. Claire gave me a funny look "What's wrong?" She asked worried. "Damon is missing so Stefan asked if we can all help out." I told her. "I'm guessing you really don't like that this Klaus guy is helping find Damon do you? Is there anything I can do? Can I come help out?" Claire asked us. "I don't know about helping but you can come with us that will be fine. We've gotta go because Klaus is waiting for us." Stefan told us. Then we all left for Klaus' house.


	7. Chapter 6: The plan

_**Chapter Six: The Plan**_  
 **Caroline's POV  
*In the car ride back to Klaus' house***  
"So Claire how did you & Caroline know each other?" Stefan asked Claire.  
In my head I thanked Stefan for breaking the awkward silence & asking her that question because it gave us something to talk about. I was also thanking Stefan in my head because he got my mind off of the fact that we were going back to Klaus' house. I had such mixed emotions about going back there.  
"We met when we were kids at camp. We were put in the same camp cabin together." Claire told Stefan.  
"Yeah we were like what about 9 or 10 years old?" I asked Claire.  
"Yes, I think we were 9." She said.  
"I kinda miss Camp Mystictocwa a little bit." Claire told all of us.  
After that I started to remember things about her that happened at camp like her sneaking out. Her disappearing when there was a lot going on during the day. I remembered asking her where she kept disappearing but she'd always make up some excuse.  
I got really curious so I couldn't resist asking her about our childhood together. "Hey Claire, can I ask you something? Why did you keep disappearing." I asked her.  
She looked over at me & smiled at me. "Like you I have to keep who I am a secret from some people," She confessed to all of us. Claire was looking at me but it felt like she was talking to all of us.  
She continued, "Just like you guys I'm not human. I was discovering that while we were at camp that summer when we were 9 years old. A friend helped me figure it all out. I'm a kitsune which is a Japanese word for fox. We can change forms meaning we can change from fox back into a human. We are also very, very loyal to our friends & we never break our promises." She told us.  
"You all probably think heres the new weird fox girl coming to our town. Not normal I guess." She told us.  
"Trust me normal left our town a long time ago. We are all happy to have you here with us." Elena told her with a big smile on her face.  
"Yeah nothing about this town is normal trust me it hasn't been that way in over a hundred years." Stefan finally said.  
"Just so you know even though kitsune's are loyal creatures we can be evil when we have to be so don't mess with a kitsune unless you know what your getting yourself into." She said then gave us a big smile & then we all smiled back at her except for Stefan who was driving.  
"We're here. Lets go inside." Stefan said.

 **Caroline's POV**  
We got out of the car & headed towards Klaus' house we knocked on the door & Elijah answered & let us all inside.  
"Who's at the door Elijah?". Klaus said as he walked into the entrance room.  
He saw all of us standing by the doorway, "We think we might have a plan at least I do." Stefan told Klaus.  
"I thought I told you I was coming back over there once I got my personal business straighten out." Klaus said.  
"Klaus! That's enough," Elijah said as a warning to Klaus. "You gave me your word you would try to change." Elijah finished. Klaus then gave Elijah an apologetic look.  
"Before we talk about our plan to save Damon from himself...Caroline can I please talk to you? Please just give me one chance." Klaus said to me.  
I was about to open my mouth & let Klaus have it again but then Elijah stopped me before I could speak. "Caroline please if you won't do it for Klaus do it for me. Talk to him hear what he has to say. Trust me I won't let anything happen to you. I give you my word he won't hurt you not while I'm around." He told me. Then he gave Klaus another warning look.  
Klaus put his hands up in the air showing that he's backing off. "I would never hurt her Elijah." Klaus told him.  
"Do they fight like this all the time?" Claire asked Stefan.  
"Yeah unfortunately they do." Stefan told her.

Klaus & I went into the living room to talk in private.  
"So what did you want to talk to me about? I don't really wanna talk to you right now." I told him.  
He took a deep breathe & said, "Look Caroline, I'm sorry for what I said to you. I never meant to hurt you & I definitely didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry & you can choose to believe me or not but I'm telling the truth. That was easier then I thought I've never really apologized to someone before & meant it" Klaus said. I smiled at him.  
"Why should I believe you? Why should I believe you want to change?" I asked him.  
"You don't understand & that's why I wanted to talk to you. Everyone I've ever loved or even cared about has betrayed me & turned their back on me. I'm trying to help you & your friends to prove to you that I can change," He said. "Caroline I hurt you so bad & I'm sorry for that. Please just let me help you & your friends to prove how sorry I am. I want to be your friend. I have a plan that I think might work but you have to trust me please." He finished.  
I looked at him for a while then got extremely close to him which kind of gave me butterflies in my stomach again. 'Focus Caroline' I told myself. "One chance Klaus only one then we'll talk about us being friends but you screw up that's it I'm done trying to trust you." I said.  
He smiled at him & it again gave me butterflies in my stomach which I tried not to show.  
We went back into the main part of the house where everyone was waiting on us to come back.  
"So Stefan what's your plan?" Klaus asked Stefan. Klaus gave me a smile.  
"Well, I only got a far as doing something dramatic to force Damon to turn his humanity back on. Maybe something that would scare him you know really get to him." Stefan told Klaus.  
"Well, that's obvious." Klaus said.  
"I have an idea but first Elena I need to talk to you please." Klaus said to Elena.  
Klaus & Elena went into the other room talk to each other.

 **Klaus' POV**  
"What do you want Klaus?" Elena asked me.  
"First off I know its unlike me to apologize but I do want to apologize to you. For everything I did to you & your friends." I apologized to her.  
"Yeah right I'm sure you are." Elena said.  
"I am." I told her.  
"Yeah & how am I supposed to believe you. You killed my aunt Jenna. You almost killed Tyler & Matt & not to mention me too. All because of you I have been through hell & back more times then I wanna remember. I didn't want to come to you asking for help but we have no other chose & I didn't want to make Stefan mad." She told me. "You wanna show me that you've changed for the better then prove it." She finished.  
"Alright I have a plan that's why I wanted to talk to you. I need your help. I need you to ask Bonnie to put a protection spell on you. Trust me just this once my plan will work." I told Elena.  
"Why do you want me to do that?" She asked me.  
"Well, because then I'll definitely know I won't be able to cause you seriously harm." I told Elena.  
"Are you telling me that you wanna make it seem like your killing me so it hurts Damon enough to where he's forced to turn his humanity back on." Elena said.  
"Yes that's exactly what I want to do. It sounds crazy but it just might work." I told her.  
"I can't believe I'm actually saying this but it seems like our only option. Alright I'll do it for Damon." She said.  
...A few minutes later...…  
We told everyone our plan & although everyone agreed that it was risky they also agreed we have no other option.


	8. Chapter 7: Helping Damon

_**Chapter Seven: Helping Damon**_

 **Caroline POV**

Later on that night we all met up in the woods behind Stefan's house.

 _"Okay since we're all here now, I say that we split up into two groups. Stefan you'll go with Caroline & Elena. Claire you come with me and my brother Elijah."_ Klaus told us.

 _"Ha! Over my dead body. No, I'll go with you & Elijah & Claire can go with Stefan & Elena."_ I told him.

 _"As you wish love."_ He told me with that stupid flirty look he always gives me. I just rolled my eyes at him.

 _"So wait why did you choose the woods behind my house?"_ Stefan asked Klaus.

 _"Because it might have been where he was right when he turned his humanity switch off & the first person he fed on could be close by."_ Klaus told Stefan.

 _"How do you figure that?"_ Stefan said.

 _"Well, when I turned mine off once or twice over the years I didn't go far when I fed for the time after it was switched off. I fed on my first victim a few minutes away from my house."_ Klaus told us.

Just then I saw Elijah wince as if hearing Klaus describe the time he drained someone of their blood bothered him. I felt bad for him because I don't think this is the life he wanted for himself.

 _"We'll start over here on the West side of the woods & you three go on the other side of the woods. Let's just see if we can find him that way."_ Stefan suggested.

 _"Fine we'll meet up in an hour that's if we don't find him by then."_ Elijah said.

Everyone looked at Elijah & agreed.

...A few minutes later...

 **Caroline POV (walking in the woods with Elijah & Klaus)**

 _"I can't believe I'm in the woods looking for my best friends brother with the Original brothers this is nuts."_ I said under my breathe thinking they wouldn't hear me.

 _"Well, you did have the option of going with Stefan & Elena, but you didn't I wonder why that is."_ Klaus said.

 _"I'm not leaving you two alone with Claire...not a chance in hell was I about to let that happen. I don't completely trust the two of you yet to not kill her if she says or does something to piss one of you off."_ I said.

 _"I wouldn't have done anything to hurt her. I would've given you my word on that & I never go back on my word unless I have a reason to do so. So you could've trusted that she would be safe with me. My brother over here on the other hand well I'm not sure about him."_ Elijah said.

 _"Thanks for the support brother I'm so glad your on my side."_ Klaus said sarcastically.

He continued, _"Caroline you know I wouldn't have hurt her...for you I wouldn't have hurt her."_

 _"Well, what if she had said something that made you angry Klaus? Would you've threatened her & hurt her or worse? Would you've just killed her if she said even the slightest thing wrong to you? Would you've made her afraid of you just like your father made you scared of him?"_ I said.

I wasn't trying to push his buttons or anything I just wanted him to open up to me. I wanted to try understand why he does the things he does. I wanted to understand why he kills some people & why he's so mean to other people. He just ignored me & walked away so I went after him.

 _"Hey Klaus I'm talking to you don't walk away from me!"_ I yelled to him while trying to chase after him as he walked faster.

 _"Klaus! I'm trying to reach out to you! I'm trying to understand you! DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME I'M TALKING TO YOU!"_ I yelled at him.

I finally caught up to him & grabbed his arm to force him to face me but when I did I saw something:

 ***The vision***

~ _"Father, please don't do this to me! I wouldn't hurt anyone you know me! Please I'm begging you!"_ Klaus begged Mikael.

 _"Shut up boy! I should have killed you before...when I found out I'm not real father & killed your father. You are nothing but a pathetic boy...a monster. That's all you'll be & nothing more. You pathetic!"_ Mikael yelled back yet him.

 _"No father stop this!"_ Klaus begged him.

Klaus' hands were bound extremely tight by rope & Mikael was dragging him through the woods towards what looked like a campfire.

 _"Father please you don't have to do this to him. He's not bad & can change for the better. I can help him...I will help him! He didn't know what he was doing when he was a wolf. He never meant to kill those people."_ Elijah begged his father. He didn't want to see Klaus get hurt or worse be killed because of who he is.

Mikael tied him to a tree & started beating him.

 _"He's a monster Elijah! He has to be stopped!"_ Mikael said.

Mikael took a rope & hit Klaus a few times with it. Blood was running down Klaus' chest as he screamed begging Mikael to stop it. Elijah covered his ears because he couldn't take any more of Klaus' gut wrenching screams. He was still begging their father to stop but he wouldn't.

Finally Mikael looked like he was tired so he stopped & walked away.

Elijah ran to his brothers side & helped him out of the ropes.

 _"I'm so sorry Niklaus I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to not do anything to help you. I should've went after him. I should have killed him after I saw him dragging you out of the house & tying you up with the rope. I should have just killed him the first time he did this to you. Please forgive me I'm sorry."_~

 ***End of the vision***

 **Caroline's POV**

I let go of Klaus' arm & just stood their staring at him in shock.

 _"I'm so sorry Klaus. I'm so sorry."_ I told him snapping out of it.

I let it go I felt so bad for him. I didn't feel comfortable asking him about what I saw or what happen to him or even why Mikael would do that to him instead I just walked away.

We kept walking a little deeper into the woods, still looking for Damon, when we heard Stefan's voice calling us over to where him, Elena & Claire were.

 _"Guys we found him! We found Damon."_ Elena called to us.

We vamp sped to where they were & saw Damon sitting on the ground with blood all over his face & shirt.

I looked at him sitting on the ground & it was like he was in some kind of daze.

 _"Leave me alone I don't want to feel. Don't you get that! I don't care anymore!"_ Damon said.

 _"No, Damon we aren't leaving you alone we wanna help you. Why did you do this? Why did you turn off your humanity?"_ Elena asked him in a sad voice.

 _"I hurt everyone I love that's what I do. That's who I am. I'm a monster that's what I do Elena I'm a bad guy. Don't you get that! Do you not understand that? Is that not getting through to you?! I'm the wrong person to be friends with."_ Damon said.

 _"No, I don't get that Damon. You saved my life more then a few times…you & Stefan have always been there for me. Snap out of this please for me."_ Elena begged him. He just rolled his eyes at her.

I looked over at Klaus & saw something in him I've never seen before….sadness? I thought to myself. Is he really feeling an emotion other then angry? Next thing I know Klaus vamp sped in front of Damon & sat down next to him.

 **Klaus' POV**

 _"Come on mate I know how you feel. Everything you can possible think of I've done to my family. They've defended me & stood by me...well most of the time. I couldn't blame them when they walked away from me all the times they did. My point is you have all these people here. They are all routing for you & standing by you. Come on snap out of it & look around you. There might be no hope for me anymore but I will not let you do this to Stefan."_ I told Damon trying to reason with him.

 _"Great speech Klaus but I think not. Thanks for the pep talk though."_ Damon said. He tapped me on the chest twice then walked away.

That just got me extremely angry. I feel rage building inside me. I grabbed Elena & put my arm around her neck, _"You really shouldn't be doing that Damon unless you want your little girlfriend Elena here to suffer the consequences."_ I told him.

 _"Your bluffing."_ He said in a slightly sad voice.

 _"Am I? Here I am thinking you turned the switch off."_ I said.

 _"I did & I don't care if you kill her. I don't care because I don't have any feelings remember...no humanity. So go ahead see if I care."_ Damon said. I didn't believe him at all because I saw what no one else did. Pain.

 _"Fine Damon as you wish."_ I told him.

 _"Klaus please don't do this."_ Elena said fighting trying to get free of my arm.

She's a good actress, I thought. I took out my claws & started digging into her chest. I started to feel where her heart was & didn't go any further into her chest. Elena cried & screamed in agony.

 _"Damon please! Do something!"_ Stefan yelled.

Even though I didn't want to I put my hand deeper into Elena's chest. Elena's screaming got louder. Damon started turning around & looked at Elena with a pained look on his face. Then in an instant pain turned into complete angry & Damon came after me. I took my hand out of Elena's chest & she dropped to the ground. Damon ran into me slamming me against a tree.

 _"I thought you didn't care about her or anyone."_ I told him with a half smile.

 _"I don't I just don't want to hear her screeching anymore."_ He said.

I had had enough of him. I turned him around & slammed him against the tree. _"TURN IT BACK ON!"_ I yelled at him.

He turned to look at Elena who was crying. _"I did already."_ He said. I let go of him  & he fell to the ground.

 _"I'm sorry Elena."_ He said to her with tears in his eyes.

 _"Come on let's get Stefan to bring you home."_ I said to him.

Everyone else at that point looked at each other then slowly one by one vamp sped home.

I caught Damon's arm before he could walk away with Stefan.

 _"If you ever do that to Stefan again trust me next time I will kill you."_ I said giving him a look of warning. He just nodded  & walked with Stefan.

Elijah looked at me with a slightly disappointed look on his face.

 _"What? You wanted me to try to change so I am. I had to say something to Damon because he was hurting Stefan. What else did you want me to do?"_ I said to him.

He didn't answer he just shook his head at me & started walking home.


	9. Chapter 8: Thanking Klaus

_**Chapter Eight: Thanking Klaus**_

 **Caroline's POV**

I went home for a little while after the long night I had. I wasn't really tired I just wanted to get home & relax in my own bed.

When I got home I went into kitchen just to see if my mom was home & she surprisingly was. _"Hey mom what are you doing in here?"_ I asked her. Kind of a stupid question I thought to myself because I can clearly see what she's doing.

 _"Just making myself a sandwich. I just got home about 10 minutes ago for my dinner break. So where have you been all day long?"_ She asked me.

 _"I was with Stefan trying to help him find his stupid brother Damon. He turned his humanity switch off so I had to help find him so we could get him to turn it back on. It wasn't easy but we talked him into it."_ I told her. I was not about to tell her that Klaus was helping us.

 _"Sounds like it was hard work."_ She said sitting down at the kitchen table to eat her grilled cheese  & ham sandwich. We talked for a little while after that about random things like how things were going at her job. I told her about school.

 _"Well I gotta get back to work. I'll see you later."_ She told me finishing her dinner  & putting the plate in the sink & then she left.

I went into my room & I layed down on my bed again I wasn't feeling tired at all. For some reason I couldn't help but think about Klaus & got the sudden urge to go see him. I wanted to thank him for what he did for Damon & Stefan but I wanted to also confront him. I kept thinking why the sudden change of heart. I didn't get. All I needed was answers. So I got up the nerve to text him even though it was 8 o'clock at night. So I got my phone & texted him.

 **NEW TEXT:  
To: Klaus**  
 _"Hey Klaus it's Caroline I know this is unlike me I mean really unlike me but can I come over to talk to you please?" I hit the send button on my phone before I gave myself time to rethink about what I was texting him._

 **NEW TEXT:  
From: Klaus**  
 _"Well this is a surprise sweetheart. Of course you can come over your welcome here anytime you like I hope you know that."_  
I ignored him flirting with me & replied to his text.

 **NEW TEXT:**

 **To: Klaus**  
 _"Great I'll be over in a few minutes."_ I sent the last text then got my keys  & left for Klaus' house.

 **Klaus' POV**

Just when I was about to put my phone in my pocket Elijah walked into the living room where I was.

 _"There's only one reason you would be smiling right about now...well maybe two reasons."_ Elijah said. I laughed at him.

 _"Why do you think that is big brother?"_ I asked him.

 _"Well one reason would be because your just pure evil...(obviously joking around trying to push my buttons which was starting to work) or because you told Damon you would kill him if he pulled another little stunt like he did tonight OR maybe your smiling because a certain beautiful blonde vampire is coming over to talk to you..."_ Elijah said. He put a big smile on my face saying that.

 _"...and by that big cheesy grin on your face I'm guessing I'm right to say that Miss Caroline is coming over."_ He finished.

 _"You know for an older brother Elijah you can be quite annoying sometimes."_ I told him.

 _"Oh what's the point of being the big brother if I can't tease my younger siblings every so often."_ He said  & I laughed again. With that said he left me alone so I can talk to Caroline privately.

 **Caroline's POV**

When I got to Klaus' house I went to the front door & knocked on it. Someone came to the door this time it wasn't Elijah it was Klaus.

 _"Oh! Klaus."_ I said as Klaus answered the door  & kind of startled me.

 _"Well hello to you love."_ He said  & laughed a little bit. I couldn't help but feel embarrassed & l blushed.

Part of me wanted to yell at him so bad for teasing me but then I thought that this isn't the time for that. I wasn't here to yell at him I was here to forgive him & maybe talk to him to get to know him.

 _"Oh um I...I'm sorry about that I just wasn't expecting that it would be you who would be coming to meet me at the door."_ I told him.

 _"No apologies necessary sweetheart. After what I said to you the other day I was kind of expecting you to still be a bit angry with me."_ Klaus told me.

 _"Yeah well I didn't come here to fight with you. I came here to talk to you."_ I told him a little nervous.

 _"Of course, come on in like I said your invited here anytime you want to come over."_ Klaus said with my favorite smile he has when he's extremely happy about something. I went inside  & we headed toward the living room. We sat down on the couch together.

 _"What did you want to talk to me about?"_ He asked me. I got up from the couch because I was feeling a little uncomfortable.

 _"Look Klaus I wanted to come here to apologize for just barging in your bedroom & yelling at you like I did. I jumped to conclusions way to soon & I shouldn't have done that to you. I should've at least given you a chance. I'm sorry."_ I told him.

 _"Apology accepted as long as you accept mine."_ He said trying to look innocent.

 _"I do..."_ I said  & he smiled my favorite smile again. _"I uh um I... I meant yes I will accept your apology."_ I told him nervously while blushing. We both laughed again. Yeah this isn't awkward I said in my head. I got distracted because I saw a big beautiful painting on the other side of the room.

 _"Wow that is an incredible painting."_ I told Klaus walking past him.

 _"Why were you expecting something different?"_ He asked me. I thought about it for a little while before I answered  & I ended up saying the first thing that came into my mind.

 _"Yeah maybe...honestly I was expecting some blood everywhere or bodies with their hearts ripped out of their chest."_ I teased him. His look told me that he was a little bit hurt.

 _"I'm sorry again I was just trying to make a joke to lighten things up to make it not so awkward."_ I told him.

 _"Do you think I'm that much of a terrible person? Do you really think that low of me?"_ He asked me.

 _"Sometimes...that's why I got so mad at you the other day because I can see good in you. That was all I can think about was 'well that was way too easy to get you to help Damon.' Maybe you want something in return for helping us like always. I thought it was weird because usually you don't do nice things for others unless you get something in return."_ I told him honestly.

 _"I see well I'm gonna prove all of you wrong because I'm willing to try my best to change."_ He said.

 _"Ok, you better because I will not let you hurt anymore people I love."_ I said. At first he gave me an angry look then sighed.

 _"Thank you Caroline."_ He said.

 _"So moving on. Can you please show me more of your painting?"_ I asked him in a sort of flirty way. That seems to always work with him. I always seem to get what I want from him that way.

For the next hour he talked about his painting & showed me all of his favorite pieces he's done all over the house.

God he's adorable when he talk about the things he loves & lets me see this sweet side of himself. God get a grip Caroline I said in my head.

 **...About 2 hours later...**

 **Klaus' POV**

 _"Klaus can I ask you something?"_ She asked nervously. I just nodded.

 _"In the woods when we were having our little disagreement (She said I guess trying to find the right word)... & I touched you well I saw a vision of you..."_ She said. I looked at her with this sad but sort of frustrated expression on my face. She didn't have to explain to me what she saw I knew what she was talking about.

 _"Klaus what was that? What happened to you? Why would Mikael beat you like that? Most of all how the hell was I able to see that? I don't understand."_ She said.

 _"Caroline calm down I'll explain everything just come & sit down with me..."_ I told her.

At this point we were in my room looking at the last of my pieces I did. I led us by my bed & sat down because there was nowhere else in my room to sit.

 _"Mikael hated me. He said I was a bastard child because I wasn't his I was another man's son...a werewolf & a vampire...a hybrid as you know. My mother had an affair with another man & that's obviously how I came along. Mikael kept telling me I was a monster & that no one wanted me. Every morning after my mother would leave to go to the market or wherever she went. Mikael would take me out to the shed & teach me one of his "lessons" as he called it. When in reality he would take me out there & beat me."_ I told her.

 _"How could someone do that to anyone worst of all a kid who didn't do anything wrong?"_ She said more to herself then to me.

 _"I don't know Caroline, love."_ I said.

 _"Then again Klaus you almost did the same thing. I mean you kill people or you compel them to do whatever you want them to do. You don't even give them a chance. You don't get to know them...all you do is assume that everyone is always out to get you."_ She said.

 _"That's because most people are. I have enemies Caroline everywhere I turn. That's why I give up most of the time trying to change who I am."_ I told her I said that last part under my breath but I knew she heard me.

 _"I told you this before your not all that bad. Everybody can change if they truly want to."_ She said. I looked away from her for a minute. She sighed at me  & I could tell she wanted to know more about what happened but she let it go.

 _"Let's change the subject. (long awkward pause) Sooo...what do you want to talk about?"_ Caroline asked  & we laughed.  
Then I looked back at her.

 _"You...I want to know everything about you. Y-your likes...your dislikes...everything."_ I told her. She laughed at me a little bit  & honestly it was quite adorable.

 _"Okay, let's play a game."_ Caroline said with a huge smile. Damn it am I actually starting to have feelings for her I thought to myself.

 _"What game is it you would like to play, love?"_ I asked her.

 _"How about 21 questions?"_ She asked.

 _"Hmmm sounds interesting let's play."_ I told her  & I was intrigued this could be fun. I smiled at Caroline I couldn't help myself.

 _"So how do you play this game I mean how does this work the game I mean?"_ I asked.

 _"Okay here's how we play...well (she laughed) we just take turns asking each other 21 questions but the only trick is you have to be completely 100% honest with your answers."_ She said.

 _"Ok well ladies first."_ I told her.

 _"Alright, what is your biggest fear now that you know Mikael is dead & never coming back coming back to hurt you?"_ She asked me.

 _"I don't fear anything love anymore...I have nothing else to fear in my life."_ I told her trying not to show that I was lying to her.

 _"Seriously...Klaus we told each other we would be completely 100% honest with one another."_ She said.

 _"Ha ha ok ok I'll tell you..."_ I started to say.

 _"Come on tell me."_ She said.

 _"Honestly Caroline I'm afraid of being alone when I die (I said that kind of fast) ...I'm afraid I won't have anyone that cares about me to be there with me until the end."_ I told her.

 _"Oh wow that's sad. Anyway your turn & you better come up with a great question to ask me."_ She said.

 _"Well I could ask the one question I'm quite certain you won't answer...so I won't go there at least for now."_ I told her.

 _"Klaus...please don't go there because you know how I feel about Tyler. I love Tyler very much."_ She told me.

 _"I can just compel the feelings you have for me out of you."_ I said teasingly.

 _"You wouldn't dare."_ She said a little annoyed.

 _"Oh wouldn't l?"_ I challenged her.

 _"You can be such a little jerk sometimes."_ She said playfully hitting me in the chest.

 _"Your turn sweetheart."_ I said with a smile on my face.

 _"Ok...have you ever transitioned into a wolf before?"_ She asked me.

 _"After I fed for the first time, after I was transformed into a vampire by my parents I was craving blood so bad that I killed someone. Well after I killed that person it triggered my werewolf side & that was the first time I changed into a wolf."_ I told her she didn't say anything she just looked at me. I think I might have scared her.

 _"How did you become a vampire?"_ I asked her.

 _"I was driving home with Matt & Tyler...something was happening to Tyler. He kept holding his head & yelling for us to help make stop & we kept asking him what was going on. He said the sound, the sound, my head & we didn't know what was going on. I remember Matt panicking then that's when we swerved out of control. The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital. Katherine came to see me then forced me to fed on her & suffocated me with a pillow killing me. I woke up confused & scared & hungry for blood. I fed on the nurse then compelled her to forget that I fed on her."_ She told me.

 _"Do you know what your wolf looks like?"_ She asked.

 _"Yes actually, when I was in the mountains one time recently with Elijah. I came to a river when I was hunting I saw my reflection."_ I told her.

 _"Were you afraid when you became a vampire?"_ I asked her.

 _"Yeah my emotions were heightened & all over the place. Stefan helped me...he taught me how to control my cravings & my emotions."_ She said.

 _"What did & does your wolf look like?"_ Caroline asked.

 _"White & dark gray almost black."_ I told her.

Caroline looked over at the clock on my dresser on the right side of my bed.

 _"Oh wow it's really late I think I should go home now."_ She said.

 _"One more question...do you really not have any feelings for me?"_ I asked her. I had to know...I had to know the truth I couldn't just let it go.

 _"We're friends Klaus that's all."_ She told me honestly. I wanted to compel her to find out if she was really telling the truth but what kind of friend would I be if I did that.

 _"So like I said I should go its late."_ She said.

I vamp sped in front of her, _"stay with me tonight."_ I said.

 _"Klaus we are just friends. I am not going to stay the night with you."_ She told me.

 _"You shouldn't drive at night its not safe. I don't want you getting hurt somehow."_ I said.

 _"That's sweet that you actually care about me but I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."_ She said.

 _"It's a full moon out tonight."_ I told her.

 _"I can't believe I'm actually giving in...fine just for tonight though...you got that."_ She said.

 _"As you wish love. Thank you."_ I said.

For the next hour or she talked about her childhood. She fell asleep in my arms.


	10. Chapter 9: Secrets & Lies

_**Chapter Nine: Secrets & Lies**_

 **The next day.**

 **Caroline's POV**

I woke up to warm, strong, protective arms holding onto me & the beautiful sun shinning through the windows. I opened my eyes more & noticed I'm not in the same room I'm always in...my room. I didn't want to move because I didn't want to wake him up but who is he? I saw muscular arms & sighed in relief thinking I knew who he was. I held him closer feeling like I knew that I was holding Tyler & relaxed closing my eyes again.

 _"Good morning love."_ He said. I looked up at him more  & noticed his tattoo.

Then I lifted my head up more & realized who HE was, _"Oh my god Klaus."_ I said. Oh yeah he was definitely not Tyler. I jumped out of the bed  & vamp ran against the wall.

 _"What the hell am I doing in your bed? We didn't do anything did we?"_ I asked him. He just put his hands behind his head  & smiled at me.

 _"Your very cute when your nervous Caroline...think about it...you weren't drunk & I didn't compel you. So you should have no problem remembering."_ He said.

I thought about it more & remembered that we didn't do anything.

 _"I can tell by the look on your face you do remember. What? Do you really think I would convince you to do whatever I want & then afterward compel you to forget everything that happened between us?"_ He said.

 _"Yes actually because you always seem to get whatever you want...whenever you want it."_ I snapped at him.

The truth is I didn't know if he would actually do that to me. I feel in my heart he would never be so low as to compel me, of all people, to do anything he wanted & then compel me to forget about it.

He got out of his bed & quickly put on his shirt. It looked like he was pretty annoyed with what I said to him.

I felt sort of bad why I am so mean to him sometimes? It was true...I want to try to be friends with him but how can I trust him when he hurt everyone I love.

This is the hardest situation I've ever been in.

 _"I have to go to school I'm gonna be late if I don't leave now."_ I said as I walked out of Klaus' room/house.

 _"I'll see you later Caroline by the way thanks for trusting me."_ Klaus said trying to hide the fact that he was a little offended as I left his house. I hope not I thought to myself well sort of.

 **...On the way home from Klaus' house...**

 **NEW TEXT: TO: Claire**  
 _"Hey are you at my house right now I need a friend to talk to?"_

A few seconds later  
 **NEW TEXT: FROM: Claire**  
 _"Yeah I will be in a minute I decided to take a walk down the block/street. I hope everything is okay. I'll see you at home in a few minutes."_

 **NEW TEXT: TO: Claire**  
 _"Thanks."_

 **Claire's POV**

 **...At Caroline's house...**

I was sitting on the front porch waiting for Caroline to come home... I kept wondering what it was that she needed to talk to me about.

As I thought about it I saw Caroline's car coming into the driveway.

 _"Get in. I'll explain everything on the way to school I'm gonna be late if I don't go now."_ She called out to me. I got into her car without hesitation.

 _"So what did you need to talk to me about?"_ I asked her.

 _"You remember Klaus the guy from the other night?"_ Caroline asked.

 _"Yeah, what about him? He kinda seems like a total ass to me either that or scared to let people get close to him."_ I said.

 _"Yeah he is a bit of an ass & annoying. Actually he can be a huge ass & unbelievable annoying. Anyway, I have to tell you something about him but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone I told you."_ She said.

 _"I promise. What is it? Did he hurt you or try to? If he did I swear I'll kick his ass."_ I said. I could feel myself getting extremely angry.

 _"Claire no...no it was nothing like that. Calm down & I'll explain."_ She said.

 _"The truth is...I slept with him...well actually next to him last night & if Elena or Bonnie find out they are going to kill me...not literally. So that's not all that happened...when I woke up this morning I couldn't remember what happened last night...so I accused him of something he didn't do...he asked me if I thought he would compel me to whatever he wanted then compel me to forget the whole thing. Well long story short, I told him that I thought he would because of what he has done in the past to others. We got into a little fight & I walked out of his house. The truth is I don't believe he would ever hurt me at least not again. I feel kind of bad about it."_ She said.

 _"Oh...wow Care. I'm sorry I don't know what else to say."_ I told her.

 _"Yeah anyway I just felt like I needed to get that out of my system & tell someone about it."_ She told me.

A few minutes later we got to Caroline's school. We got out of the car & walked to the sidewalk. She surprised me by handing me the keys to her car.

 _"You can take my car for today. Anywhere you want just be careful with it because my dad gave this car & he'd be so pissed if anything happened to it."_ She said.

 _"Cool thanks. I'll pick you up later around 3. Is that okay?"_ I asked.

 _"Yeah thanks Claire."_ She said.

 _"I give you my word that nothing will happen to your baby (the car)."_ I told her.

I knew just where I wanted to go & who I wanted to see.

 **...At Klaus' house...**

 **Klaus' POV**

After what happened with Caroline earlier I kept thinking, as I sat in my armchair in the living room, that she might be right. I do think of myself first almost all the time...okay maybe all of the time.

 _"What are you so deep in thought about little brother?"_ I heard Elijah say as he came into the room interrupting my thoughts.

 _"Oh nothing just thinking of my hybrid failure."_ I said with a side smile.

 _"The Lockwood boy?"_ Elijah asked.

 _"That's the one."_ I said.

 _"So the big bad hybrid original Niklaus might do the right thing after all."_ Elijah said with a smile walking out of the room.

 _"Shut up big brother."_ I said under my breath.

 _"Yeah & he better not make me regret doing this."_ I also said quietly but I knew Elijah heard me.

 **...A few minutes later...**

I picked up my phone before I gave myself anytime rethink things.

 _"Tyler...how is my latest sire failure doing this morning?"_ I said.

 _"What the hell do you want Klaus?"_ He asked sounding rather pissed off.

 _"You should be nicer to me little hybrid...I'm giving you what you want most."_ I told him.

 _"And what would that be."_ He said sarcastically.

 _"You can come back into town. I know you ran because your afraid I might kill you, don't worry I haven't ruled that out completely, but I've decided to change my mind & give you one last chance."_ I said.

 _"Why the sudden the change of heart don't tell me it's because you've gone soft?"_ He said.

 _"I just thought you've been running long enough."_ I told him.

 _"Bye Tyler see you soon I'm sure. Oh & by the way if ever destroy anything of mine again I will kill."_ I told him hanging up the phone before he had to respond.

I smiled to myself 'Caroline is gonna love this' I thought to myself. Just then I heard someone ring the doorbell.

 **Tyler's POV**

After I got off the phone with Klaus I was excited. I had to call Caroline & tell the good news of course I was gonna leave the part where Klaus called & let me come back into town. I was gonna do that myself because I wasn't going to let him win this one.

 **Phone Call:**

 **Tyler=** _Hey Care I've missed you so much. Hey I have good news._

 **Caroline=** _Tyler! Oh god am I happy to hear your voice. Where are you? You shouldn't be calling me Klaus can take advantage of this & you._

 **Tyler(talking pretty fast without stopping for to long to breathe)=** _Like I said I have good news I'm coming back home. I don't care what that bastard hybrid has to say about it. I don't even care to think of what he might do to me. I've been away from you too long & I can't freaking take it any longer._

 **Caroline=** _What? oh my god. Wait but if you come back then Klaus will kill you. Tyler no you can't come back its too dangerous at least not yet. Look let me talk to him...you know how he likes me. (she barely said that last part)_

 **Tyler=** _I don't care about that anymore. I'm not gonna let freaking Klaus Mikaelson try to control me anymore. I'm done with that...I'm done with being scared of him. While I was away I broke the sire bond that kept me controlled by him. So weather he likes it or not I'm coming home. I can handle him now. So anyway what have you been doing since I've been gone?_

 **Caroline=** _Whatever you say, I'm just happy your finally coming home I've missed you. To answer your question nothing much really. I had to help Stefan find Damon a few days ago. He flipped the switch because he doesn't think he's good enough for anyone or something like that. Anyway, he's an ass but Stefan asked me for help so I couldn't just leave him to deal with it on his own._

 **Tyler=** _That sounds brutal & just so you know I missed you too. Look I'm sorry to cut this short but I've gotta go. I'll see you soon. I love you, bye._

 **Caroline=** _I love you too Tyler bye._

I hung up the phone & started packing my things in my hotel room.

 **Claire's POV**

I got to his (Klaus') driveway & walked up to the door & rung the doorbell. Klaus was the one to answer the door.

 _"Claire is it? What can I do for you?"_ He asked me.

 _"Hi Klaus can I come in please?"_ I asked him. He stepped aside  & let me in.

 _"Like I said what can I do for you?"_ He asked again a little annoyed.

 _"Look Klaus I just want to say one thing to you & I'm not threatening you...I'm warning you...don't you ever hurt Caroline ever again. She's my best friend & she deserves to be happy, meant to feel protected & safe. She's meant to be with someone who loves her."_ I told him.

 _"First off you do realize your talking to the original hybrid right?"_ He asked me  & nodded yes.

 _"First if your threatening me I suggest you stop right there. Second I know Caroline deserves someone who loves her & that's why I did what I did tonight..."_ I waited for him to continue with his answer. _"I called Tyler...I told him to return to his precious little town & that he's been running long enough."_ He said.

 _"You did that for them?"_ I asked him.

 _"I didn't do it for that little hybrid failure..."_ He said getting irritated with me. _"...I did it for Caroline & only Caroline."_ He finished telling me.

 _"You know I was wrong about you...you aren't a complete & total ass after all. Just so you know my threat still stands...you hurt her & I will find a way to kill you."_ I told him looking him straight in the eyes.

 **...Later on night at Caroline's house...  
**

 **Caroline's POV**

I needed to talk to someone else about what happened.

The first person I thought of was Stefan.

 **ON THE PHONE WITH STEFAN:  
**

 **Caroline=** _Hey Stefan what's up?_

 **Stefan=** _Hey Care...Nothing much. What's up?_

 **Caroline=** _Stefan I have to tell u something._

 **Stefan=** _Ok what is it? What's going on with you Care? Did something happen with Klaus?_

 **Caroline=** _Actually yeah it did but first promise me you won't get mad._

 **Stefan=** _Ok come on tell me. I'm your best friend you can tell me anything._

 **Caroline=** _Ok, I slept with Klaus last night. Oh my god please tell me I'm bad person I am a bad person aren't I...Elena is gonna kill me when she finds out._

 **Stefan=** _Oh wow Caroline...no I'm not mad at you. Your not a terrible person at all people make mistakes._

 **Caroline=** _Thanks Stefan. I just really needed someone to talk to._

 **Stefan=** _No problem anytime you need me I'm always here for you. I'm gonna go watch a movie or something I'll talk to you later._

 **Caroline=** _Thanks Stefan good night._

I ended the call & felt someone behind me.

 _"Hey mom so I guess you got home early today from work...Tyler! Oh my god your home."_ I said.

I went vamp ran to him throwing my arms around him. He just stood there like a statute & I pulled away looking at him.

 _"Tyler what's wrong?"_ I said finally looking into his eyes. He looked so pissed off.

 _"So you slept with Klaus? How could you do that to me Care? I came home for you despite the fact that there's a big chance that he could kill me & you go & sleep with him. How could you do that?"_ He said angrily.

 _"Tyler I can explain...I didn't have sex with him I just..."_ I tried telling him but he wouldn't listen.

 _"Save it Caroline! I just can't believe you would want to trust someone like him. You know what I'm done we're done."_ He said full angry  & ran out of the room.

I fell back on my bed & started crying thinking to myself 'he didn't even let me explain myself'... 'you know what...who needs someone like that in my life' I said to myself with confidence.


	11. Chapter 10: Tyler drama Well just drama

_**Chapter Ten: Tyler Drama...well just drama**_

 _ ****_ **Klaus POV**

 ***Later that night***

I was in my art studio when I heard someone yelling my name. I went downstairs to see who it was & I found a rather pissed off sired hybrid failure of mine Tyler Lockwood.

 _"Ah Tyler its you...to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"_ I said completely playing dumb like I didn't know why he was mad.

 _"YOU SLEPT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?!"_ He said.

 _"Oh so you found out about our...night together hmmm? Now you've come to seek your revenge on me."_ I said unapologetic. Why should I apologize we didn't do anything unfortunately I thought to myself.

 _"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"_ He yelled at me as he came toward me.

 _"We broke up & that's all your fault!"_ He yelled at me vamp running towards me slamming me into the wall which I easily pushed him away & held him against the wall.

 _"Not so tough are we Lockwood boy."_ I said holding him up by his neck...I forced my hand in his chest holding onto his heart. I saw the fear in his eyes as I did this. Pathetic little hybrid I thought to myself.

 _"Go on just do it. It won't make a difference Caroline will hate you now if you kill me. So go on kill me I have nothing left anyway...anywhere."_ He said.

I wrapped my fingers tighter around his heart.

 _"I really should kill you right now for coming INTO MY HOME UNEXPECTEDLY & THREATENING ME..."_ I told him.

 _"But I won't death offers you more peace then you ever deserve & I will not do that for you."_ I finished telling him taking my hand out of his chest with his heart intacted safe & sound.

Tyler tried to push me away but I grabbed him by the shoulder & turned him to face me. _"You will not do anything to hurt or kill yourself. You will go on with your life knowing that you mean nothing to Caroline nor I anymore. You will go on knowing the cause for her pain is all your fault. Now go home & stay out of my sight."_ I compelled him.

 **Caroline's POV (at the same time)**

 ***After school at home (Caroline's house) with Elena & Claire***

 _"So have you talked to Klaus since the other night at his house?"_ Claire asked. I gave her a stern warning look.

 _"What? Did I say something wrong?"_ She asked me.

 _"Yeah I didn't get to tell Elena about that thank very much."_ I said quietly in anger.

 _"Ok someone please tell me what's going on? What does she mean you went to his house? When did this happen & when were you going to tell me?"_ Elena asked a little annoyed at me for not clueing her in on it sooner.

 _"I'm sorry I went to Klaus' house the night of the whole Damon situation. I wanted to thank him for what he did for Damon & Stefan. Come on Elena he's trying to change his ways. So I wanted to be nice & thank him."_ I told her.

 _"Oh I don't know what else to say."_ She said.

 _"She didn't tell you the part where she stayed the night over his house."_ Claire interrupted.

 _"Claire! I wasn't gonna tell her that part!"_ I yelled at her.

 _"What?! I'm sorry but she had to know she's one of your best friends."_ She said.

 _"I can't believe you Caroline. Need I remind you this guy tried to kill most of us. He killed my aunt Jenna, made Stefan his slave for a short time & he killed Tyler making him a hybrid!"_ Elena yelled at me.

 _"Yeah I know but Elena he's changing...he's trying. Tyler got mad at me & broke up with me. He wouldn't let me explain but Stefan knows about it & is okay with it...so why can't you be."_ I tried telling her.

 _"You told Stefan before me your own best friend! How could you?! Maybe its a good thing Tyler broke up with you considering how messed up your acting."_ She yelled at me.

 _"I can't believe you just said that. Get out!"_ I yelled at her.

 _"Fine I'm leaving!"_ Elena yelled back leaving my house.

 _"Caroline I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen."_ Claire said.

 _"You know what? I'm going out...don't wait up for me. I don't know when I'll be back."_ I said grabbing my keys  & tears dripping down my face.

 _"I'm sorry."_ Was the last I heard Claire say before I got in my car  & left.

I got into my car & texted my mom.

 **NEW TEXT:  
TO Mom:** _Hey mom I got into a big fight with Elena so I'm gonna go out for a little while. Don't worry I'll be okay I just need to get away for a little while & think._

 **FROM Mom:** _What happened sweetie? Are you okay? Do you wanna talk about it? Be careful._

 **TO Mom:** _It's stupid stuff not really that important. No I'm not really okay but I will be. Please mom don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll be back later. I'll text you later tonight._

 **FROM Mom:** _Okay sweetie I'll see you later tonight._

I drove around town for a few hours until I decided to go somewhere I never thought I would go again.

 _'God why am I doing this?'_ I thought to myself.


	12. Chapter 11: Me turning to Klaus Weird

_**Chapter Eleven: Me turning to Klaus...weird**_

 **Caroline's POV**

I drove up his driveway & without having a second thought I knocked on his door.

 _"Miss Forbes? How nice to see you again? May I ask what you are doing here?"_ He asked me. I started crying uncontrollably. I don't know why but I couldn't stop.

 _"Caroline what's wrong? Are you doing okay?"_ Elijah asked me extremely worried about me.

 _"Can I please come in? I just need to talk to Klaus."_ I told him.

 _"Very well then come in...Niklaus! You have a guest who wishes to speak to you."_ Elijah called for Klaus. He walked me over to the couch  & sat me down.

 _"You know Elijah you don't have to shout I could have easily heard you just by you talking. I am a hybrid after all."_ Klaus said sarcastically.

 _"Caroline what's wrong love?"_ He said.

The way he said it made me believe he already had known what happened with me & Tyler. I ignored that thought because it's probably nothing.

 _"Tyler found out about the other night."_ I told Klaus  & Elijah while crying.

 _"Well I didn't tell him."_ Klaus snapped at me a bit.

 _"I didn't say you did. I was on the phone with Stefan. I told him everything that happened that night. I couldn't take it...hiding it from my best friend. Then before that Claire told Elena right when I was about to tell her. So by now everyone knows & they'll all hate me. I don't even know why I'm here telling you this. I just didn't know where else to go. I'm sorry & I can't believe I'm saying this again but I am sorry for accusing you of compelling me."_ I said.

Klaus started to walk away before Elijah caught up to him.

 _"Klaus."_ He called him.

 _"What Elijah?! Why should I still believe her when she said she's sorry...she keeps doing this to me over & over again. Apologies then goes back to the way she was before & thinks I'll always screw up everything. She has basically never given me a real chance to change or do anything good."_ He told Elijah looking back & forth between us.

 _"Psst wow who knew the big bad hybrid original could act like such big baby."_ I said teasing him while still trying to calm myself down from crying. Which of course he took personally  & rolled his eyes at me.

 _"You know what, truth be told I'm growing tired of this back & forth between the two of you already. When does it end? When will you ever learn to trust each other?"_ Elijah said slightly annoyed at us.

 _"When he stops being an ass & let's me in. I know there's good in you Klaus, I've seen it but you're so damn stubborn you won't ever let me."_ I blurted out.

 _"I will when you stop accusing me of doing things I didn't do & jumping to conclusions."_ Klaus blurted out.

 _"Do you hear yourselves? You both sound like a bunch of children. This is ridiculous."_ Elijah said in anger towards us again.

 _"What do you want me to say Elijah? You're my brother you know who I am & what I'm like."_ Klaus told Elijah.

 _"Exactly little brother because I like Caroline believe in you. We've had this talk several times & like all those conversations we've had I'm gonna say it again & I will never stop saying it...I will never ever give up on you. It looks to me as though Caroline is on the same page as I am."_ Elijah said to Klaus.

 _"Help me get my mind off Tyler please. Let's go do something fun together to get to know each other."_ I told Klaus quickly as I stopped crying. I don't know what came over me but I think deep down I really did/do want to get to know him better  & I wanted to stop fighting with him all the time.

 _"Ok I have something good in mind."_ He said coming in a little too close for comfort.

 _"Klaus behave yourself please."_ I warned him  & pushed him away from me.

 _"Sorry love sometimes I can't help myself around beautiful women like you."_ He said.

 _"Oh now you flirt with me a few minutes ago you were mad at me & were yelling at me."_ I said.

 _"I'm sorry can we start everything over again please?"_ He asked.

 _"We can try."_ I told him.

 _"Oh you two make absolutely no sense to me."_ Elijah chimed in.

 _"We know."_ We both said at the same time with that said we left the mansion together.

We were in the car headed out of town when I couldn't help but ask him where he was thinking of taking me.

 _"So where are we going?"_ I asked him.

 _"It's a surprise Caroline."_ He said  & I pouted which made him give in.

 _"You know love you really do suck."_ He said while laughing a little at me.

 _"Come on tell me pleaseee."_ I begged him giving him the puppy dog eyes.

 _"Ok...ok I'll tell you. Do you remember when you asked me if I'd ever thought about being a human again? I told you where I was at the time."_ He asked me.

 _"Yeah."_ I said.

 _"Well that's where I'm taking you. I'm taking you to see that trail up in the Andes. I thought you might really love it up there. It's one of my favorite places on earth."_ He said. I just smiled at him.

 **A/N: Hey everyone I finally got the hang out uploading my story...YAY! So from now on it might take me a while to update my chapters since I finally got the first few up here lol...So please bare with me with the updates :D Enjoy! Comment, Review, Vote, Favorite all that stuff please**


	13. Chapter 12: Having Fun With Klaus

Chapter Twelve: I think I might be having fun with Klaus

 **Caroline's POV**

 ***In the car an hour later***

"Where are we?" I asked him. Apparently I fell asleep for a while.

"We're at the airport." He told me.

"The airport?" I asked him half asleep still.

"Yeah love, How do you suppose we get to The Andes from Mystic Falls? We very well couldn't drive there now can we? It is in South America after all." He said laughing a little at me.

"Oh wow really?...Well duh ok that was kinda stupid of me to say I knew where it is." Was all I managed to say to him before he started dragging me into the airport with our bags. Which we only had 3 bags with us & 2 of those were mine. Hey I am a girl after all, I need my stuff like my make up, shoes, girly things & of course clothes. I know I must sound stupid forgetting where The Andes were but I've never been anywhere outside Mystic Falls & plus I was half asleep a little bit ago.

"Come on Caroline let's go or we'll miss the plane sweetheart." Klaus called out to me as he was still practically dragging to the gate where our plane was.

"You know Klaus we are vampires we can just vamp speed to our plane you know." I told him.

"Then people would know what we are love." Klaus said acting so human it was weird for him.

"Good point." I said to him. I loved seeing this side to him...this was the side to him I was hoping to see while on this trip.

 ***A few hours later***

 **Klaus POV**

"Caroline wake up love we're here." I whispered to her waking her up from the adorable sleeping position she was in. 

I felt like a kid extremely & overly excited about this trip. I couldn't take it anymore waiting for her to fully wake up. I went straight to the window seat to look at the amazing view down below us. We were almost ready to land & all I could think about was how much I missed being here. I couldn't wait to explore the mountains with her.

"Caroline come on come look at this view love it's amazing." I said. She stood up to move to the seat next to me.

"Oh my god it's unbelievable...it's gorgeous." She said looking out the window with me.

All we could see for miles & miles were nothing but beautiful mountains with a little bit of snow at the top of each one. 

A few minutes later we landed & got off the plane. There were cabins right across the street from the airport. So we got our bags & checked into one of the cabins.

"So what kind of cabin are we in?" Caroline asked.

"Don't worry love I got us one with two beds." I teased her.

"I wasn't worried." She said a bit annoyed with me.

"Yeah uh huh keep telling yourself that sweetheart." I said.

"Shut up & help me get my bags in my room please." She said. I smiled at her.

I picked up the first bag that was by the door & even though I am a thousand year old hybrid the bag was heavy.

"Caroline sweetheart what the hell is in this bloody bag your whole closet?" I asked her teasingly. Yeah I'm going to pick on her a lot on this trip because I love to see that beautiful smile of hers.

"No...just my essentials like my make-up, my clothes & my shoes." She told me with a smile.

"And you needed 2 bags for all that." I said.

"Yes Klaus I did." She responded a bit annoyed with me. I just put my hands up in defense & put her bags into her room, which was across from mine.

"I say let's go hiking I would love to show you the trail I told you about." I said as we were in her room while she unpacked her suitcase.

"You did bring the right shoes for some adventures right?" I asked with a big smile on my face. Just then a hiking boot came flying towards my head. I ducked down & it just barely missed the top of my head.

"Hey now I think you not to do that. I'm warning you love I'm a very powerful man." I told her.

"Uh huh sureee Klaus...Hey I'm gonna call Stefan before we go just so he knows where I am & that I'm okay." She told me which made my eye brows raise in surprise. 

'Does she actually feel safe with me?' I thought to myself. 'Of course she does its me I mean I know I'm the oh mighty power Niklaus Mikaelson but still that makes me feel good.' I thought confidently to myself.

 **Caroline's POV**

 **Klaus left the room so I could call Stefan.**

 **Phone call:**

**Caroline:** Hey Stefan

 **Stefan:** Hey Care where the hell are you? We're all worried about you. You disappeared on us.

 **Caroline:** Don't worry about me I'm fine...I'm actually in the Andes.

 **Stefan:** The Andes?! What the hell are you doing in the Andes?

 **Caroline:** Traveling...with uh friend. 

**Stefan:** Caroline are you with Klaus? 

**Caroline:** How the hell did you figure that out?

 **Stefan:** Because your my best friend  & I know you to well. Plus it's calm here in Mystic Falls, which could only mean one of two things. He's either dealing with hybrid business or he's with you.

 **Caroline:** I had to I mean I owe him this much. I told him I would try to be his friend  & give him a chance. So I thought what the hell...go on a road trip with him. He told me he wanted to show me one of his favorite places on earth so I agreed.

 **Stefan:** Okay, just be careful with him I don't exactly trust him. 

**Caroline:** Don't worry Stefan I know what I'm doing. I think I can handle him.

 **Stefan:** Okay I'll see you when you get home by the way I'll cover for you at school  & your mom.

 **Caroline:** Oh crap I forgot about that. Thank you Stefan I'll see you in a few days.

After the phone call with Stefan I put my phone back in one of my bags & put my hiking boots on. I walked out of my room to find Klaus sitting on the couch.

"You know how to handle me huh?" He teased.

"Were you spying on my phone call with Stefan?" I said.

"No, at least I wasn't exactly trying to. I do have vampire hearing after all so I can't help but overhear certain things. Now on to what we were talking about before will you please answer my questions." He asked. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Can we just go hiking now please?" I said. 

"Whatever you say love let's go." He said smiling at me.

 **...Two hours later just before sunset in the mountains...**

"How much farther do we have to go?" I asked him.

"I could have sworn it was around here somewhere." He said under his breathe. 

I took out my cell phone to look at the time. It seemed like we were walking forever & it was getting a little dark out already. When all a sudden Klaus took my cell phone out of my hand.

"Hey! Give me that back!" I demanded folding my arms across my chest.

"You won't need it anymore while we're on this trip." He said holding it up in front of me. That's when I tried grabbing it from him & he wouldn't let me take it.

"Don't Caroline your going to make me drop it love." He said.

"Give it back then!" I yelled. Just then my phone came crashing down onto the rocks & broke.

"Are you freaking serious right now? Klaus you just broke my phone! What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled at him.

"It's not my fault if you would've listened you would still have your precious phone that's so important to you." He said in anger.

"Are you really mad at me all because I wanted my phone so I can help figure out where the hell we are." I said.

"Yes because not everything in this world is about the latest technology & making sure you always have it with you." He said.

"For your information I can live without my phone. I'm just mad because you broke it." I said.

"Really? Is that so?" He said.

"Yeah actually." I told him.

"I don't think you could last one night living the way I did growing up." He said changeling me.

"Well teach me then." I said while getting in his face.

"Hmm this will be fun. I love a challenge." He said smiling. I rolled my eyes at him again.

"What do we do first to make it like it was back then?" I asked him.

"First off let me call Elijah to tell him we're gonna be without cell phones for a while. Meanwhile you could turn off all the lights." He said.

"Ummm ok." I said.

"Well, cell phones weren't even invented back then. Not even close...actually PHONES weren't around at all then." He said.

"I know that! I may be a blonde but I'm not stupid you know!" I said annoyed at him.

"I wasn't implying you were sweetheart...I would never say that about you. In fact I think you are the smartest women I've ever met." He told me in a very serious way with a very serious look on his face.

"You're always such a charmer. Now go make your phone call hybrid boy." I teased him. 

**Klaus POV**

 **Phone call:**

**Klaus:** Hello big brother.

 **Elijah:** So how is my little brother  & the girl he won't admit to being in love with?

 **Klaus:** Haha...I didn't say that. 

**Elijah:** Well you didn't disagree with it either.

 **Klaus:** Let's get back to why I called you in the first place.

 **Elijah:** Like I said avoiding the obvious...so tell me why did you call me to begin with?

 **Klaus:** Well Caroline thinks she can last one night without her phone  & live the way we used to when we were children.

 **Elijah:** Ah! So Klaus is being Klaus wanting to prove he's right yet again.

 **Klaus:** I just wanted to tell you we would be without cell phones for the rest of this trip. I thought I'd let you know that just in case you call  & I don't answer & you think something is wrong.

 **Elijah:** Hmmm have fun little brother.

 **Klaus:** Shut up Elijah.

Klaus could hear Elijah laughing as he hung up with his big brother.

"What was that about?" Caroline asked me.

"Nothing my big brother is a pain in the ass that's all." I told her.

"What happened not that I care?" She said trying to act like she really had no interest.

"Not your concern love, don't worry about it." I told her mentally slapping myself in the head. 'Maybe Elijah was a little bit right after all but he nor anyone else has to know that.'

"So where do we start?" She asked me.

"Well we can start by turning off all the electricity in the house & make a fire in the fireplace." I told her.

"They had houses & fireplaces back then?" She asked teasing me.

"Yes sweetheart we had houses & fireplaces back when I was a human. You know I may be old but I'm not as old as a dinosaur if that's where you're getting at." I said teasing her back.

"Sorry." She said genuinely sorry for teasing me, which she didn't need to be because she didn't hurt my feelings or anything.

"Your forgiven...this time." I said teasing her.

"Oh thanks jackass." She said while turning off the lamp next to the couch.

"So what now?" She asked me.

"We could play a board game or card game? I'm sure that's around here somewhere." I asked & said.

"Ok although I'm not playing strip poker with you or truth or dare for that matter." She told me & I laughed.

"Ohhh but that would be so much fun to play." I said while she gave me the 'will you shut up' look.

"Very funny Klaus now shut up & help me find the board games that are somewhere around here." She said with annoyed tone in her voice.

 ***20 minutes later Caroline found the board games in the hallway closet by her bedroom***

"I found the board games." She called to me.

"Oh ok which one do you want to play?" I asked her.

"Well the only one that's here that I know how to play is backgammon. Which by the way let me tell you I'm pretty damn good at." She told me.

"Ok but just so you know I'm also really good at it." I teased her.

"You wanna bet hybrid boy?" She said completely shocking me for a moment.

"Yeah actually I do let's make things a little bit more interesting." I told her.

"Ok what would you like to bet?" She said with a nervous smile on her.

"If I win you have to sleep in the same bed with me every night for the rest of the trip...& I promise you I won't try anything with you I swear." I told her. I honestly didn't want anything of that nature from her at least not right now.

"What if I win?" She asked me with her across her chest.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do for the rest of the trip. I promise." I said.

She looked at me up & down for a minute then gave me this unsure look.

"Ok you have a deal but no touching me while we are in the same bed. You got that hybrid boy! That's if you win that is." She said while pointing her finger at me & I just smiled at her.

"As you wish love." I said with a big smile on my face.

"Ok now you sound like Wesley from Princess Bride...please stop hybrid boy." She said & I smiled at her.

"I think I can really get used to you calling me that." I told her.

"Anyway let's start playing the game already." Caroline said a little annoyed with me, which I actually found adorable.

 ***An hour & 2 games later***

"Looks like I won the bet hybrid boy." Caroline said excitedly with a confident look on her face.

"You do realize I let you win right sweetheart." I told her.

"Yeah right hybrid boy I beat your ass...twice in a row. You just don't wanna admit it because that means I get to be in control of you for the rest of the trip." She told me proudly.

"Oh I don't mind you being in control. Actually I think I might like that a lot." I said with a big smile.

"Nothing gets to you does it?" She asked curious to know.

"When you lived with someone for almost a thousand years, who has hated that you're even alive, you get used not letting things get to you." I told her.

"Klaus I'm sorry you had to go through that...I can't believe he did what he did to you...no one should have to go through that..." She told me touching my face. 

I took her face in my hands & caressed her cheek.

"It's ok love it's all in the past & Mikael is dead rotting in hell where he belong." I started to get angry so I pushed her away from me.

"Hey Klaus...no...please don't push me away...let me in. I'm here. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. That's why I'm here I want to get to know you...all of you." She said holding up my face to hers.  
I have to admit that it felt so good to know someone, other than my brother, wanted to actually be here for me.

"No one has ever shown me this much kindness. Thank you Caroline." I said holding her hands that were on my face.

"Yet sometimes you feel like you can't trust me because of your past. Well let me tell you something I'm done being the pawn in my friends little game to hurt you. I don't want to do it anymore. Its my time to decide whose side I should be on & not let it be chosen for me." She said very confidently to me.

"Just when I think there isn't anything else that could make me fall for you anymore there you are surprising me again." I said to her while I had my hand on her cheek.

"Klaus can I ask you something?" She asked me.

"Of course. You can ask me anything." I said.

"You never answered my question...what was that vision you showed me...I mean how were you able to show me that? I don't get it because honestly I think it's really cool." She asked me.

"Well my mother is a witch so that makes me part witch. I just don't want use my powers well except for my visions I'm able to show people. Esther taught me how to use my visions. There are sometimes where I can control who sees them & other times I can't control it. It all depends on my mood & my emotions. You see if I want you to see a vision from my past...let's just say...all I have to do is touch your face or hand & focus on what I want you to see. You just have to be open to it." I told her.

"Do you think you can try to show me something now?" Caroline asked me.

"Anything for you sweetheart." I said.

 ***Klaus shows Caroline the first time he saved her***

"That was the first time we met when you first saved me." She said smiling at me.

"Yeah I wanted to show you something special...I wanted to show you something good." I said.

"Ok who are you & what have you done with Klaus Mikaelson? The almighty hybrid bad ass that everyone fears or is supposed to." She said laughing.

"So now you think I'm a bad ass huh?" I said.

"And apparently really cocky and full of himself too." Caroline said laughing.

"I love your laugh Caroline." I told her very serious looking right into her eyes.

"Thanks." Awkward silence fell between the two of us for a little while.

"Well I think I should go bed its getting late & I'm kinda tired." She said.

"As you wish sweetheart." I said awkwardly with a smile on my face. All of the sudden I felt a bit nervous.

"Hey Klaus." She said.

"Yeah love." I said with a smile.

"You can stay in here if you want tonight." She said. I can tell she was a little nervous but I can also hear in her voice that she was sure.

"If that's what you want love I'd be happy to stay." I said with a smile.

"No funny business though we're just friends. I'll be right back I'm gonna go change into my pj's." She said as a matter of fact.

"I promise." I told her.

Caroline came out of the bathroom looking more beautiful than I had ever seen her. It wasn't like she put on anything sexy like lingerie or something. She had a tank top on that had tie dye different shades of blue & matching pants. She looked incredibly beautiful at least to me she did.

"What are you staring at?" She asked looking confused which I found adorable but would never admit it to anyone.

"You...you look so beautiful, love. I just can't help but stare at you." I told her not being able to keep my eyes off of her.

"Klaus it's a tank top & pants it's not like I'm wearing lingerie or something." She said not understanding how beautiful she is to me.

I wish she would. I wish she would see herself as I see her. We both got into bed.

"Good night Klaus." Caroline said cuddling up next to me & gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night sweetheart...sweet dreams." I said as I watched her drift off to sleep.

Come on Klaus get grip of yourself. What has suddenly gotten into you? She'll never fall in love with you. You hurt to many people in her life for her to let herself get that close to you. You should be happy at least she's willing to try to be friends. You'll never get anything more.

 **...2 hours later...**

After Caroline drifted off to sleep my mind kept thinking of all the ways I've hurt her in the past. I kept thinking about how much I didn't deserve anything from her not even her friendship. So I got out of bed as fast as I could so I didn't wake Caroline up & packed my bags & left leaving a note for her when she wakes up.

(I'm sorry I don't deserve you sweetheart. I've made sure that one of my hybrids will come tomorrow afternoon. You can leave whenever you want this your trip. I understand after this you may never want to speak again. That would probably be for the best. I'm sorry I just don't feel worthy of your friendship or anything else from you for that matter. Good-bye Caroline.) I left on her bedside & left.


End file.
